Sweet Dreams
by Humus and Peeta
Summary: Theresa and Jay are moving forward with their relationship and are going out on their first date. Meanwhile, Archie is stuck studying at home when Atlanta is suddenly attacked. Unclear of the attacker and if she'll even survive, the gang tries to cope with the situation. Rated T for violence and possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

**First story of 2014! Took a while but I worked really hard on this! Also a warning before we begin, there is a small, vague, spoiler for the ending of Sherlock Season 2. So watch out. If not carry on and enjoy! Finally thank you to Little Miss Illusional for all her help with this! If you have the time, go check out all her award winning stories! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Tumblr, Sherlock or COTT. **

* * *

''Can we come in?'' I heard Neil ask from the other side of my bedroom door. I was tempted to refuse since the only reason Neil ever came to me was when he had a crisis. And by crisis, I meant that he had no more room left in his closet for clothes. However, against my better judgment I got up from my desk and went to open the door. Neil quickly walked passed me, closely followed by Theresa. I closed the door and turned around to face them. Neil had obviously made himself at home and was now lounging on my bed.

''Comfortable?'' I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

''Very, thank you. We need your help Atlanta, it's an emergency," he replied, kicking off his shoes.

I rolled my eyes and answered, ''With what?''

''You are so ignorant,'' he grumbled. ''Notice anything different with Theresa?'' At the mention of her name, the young fighter did a little spin, then smiled at me hopefully while waiting for my answer.

''Umm, sure I guess, '' I mumbled. The only difference I noticed was that Theresa's hair was tied in a perfect bun and that she was wearing a bit of makeup. I knew that they were waiting for more, obviously they came searching for my opinion on something, I just wasn't sure what. ''It's really pretty, I guess.''

''That's all!'' Neil exclaimed getting off my bed. ''You have nothing else to say?''

''Umm, no. I mean yes! What's the occasion?''

''It's for my big date with Jay tonight!'' She exclaimed excitedly.

''Since when do you have a date with Jay? When did you ask him out?'' I was surprised by this announcement. I knew that my two friends had a thing for each other but I had no clue that it had actually gone somewhere.

''He asked me out last week! He's taking me to that new restaurant that opened up near the library,'' she explained to me.

''We're here to find out what you think of Theresa's makeup and hair. Then, once you approve we'll find an outfit for her to wear,'' Neil finished for her.

''You're asking the wrong person here! I have no sense of fashion!'' I replied laughing. ''You should have gotten a guys opinion on this, would have been better than me.''

''Nonsense Atlanta, you're my best friend and I want your honest opinion on this. Also Herry and Odie are at the movies and I don't want Jay to see me before the date.''

''Love you too Theresa!'' I joked. ''And I guess it's good. It's not too fancy or extreme. Is that a good answer?''

''Good enough!'' Neil stated. ''We must continue getting ready, tootle loo!'' He said grabbing his shoes before walking out of my room.

''What time are you leaving at?'' I asked my friend.

''The dinner reservation is at eight, so probably in thirty minutes,'' she replied making her way out of my room. ''I have to continue getting ready.'' She waved before walking away.

I laughed to myself and closed the door to my bedroom. I was glad Jay had finally gotten enough courage to ask Theresa out. It was extremely obvious that they loved each other, everyone knew it. I think maybe even some of the gods noticed it. I would probably hear all about once Theresa got back, but for now I had to start studying for my physics test which was tomorrow. I settled back down at my desk and buried myself into my notes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

When I couldn't bear to stare at another physics formula and my shoulders were killing me, I got up from my desk and walked around my room, taking the time to stretch all the muscles in my body. I looked over at the alarm clock on my dresser and noticed that it was already 10:15. Time had flown by. Suddenly realising just how tired I was, I exited my room and walked over to the bathroom across the hall. It was right beside Archie's room. His door was closed but the lights were on. I wondered what he was up too? I hesitated in front of his bedroom door, but decided against going in. If he was also studying for the physics test, he definitely didn't need me talking to him. The poor guy needed all the help in the world when it came to science classes. They were another of his Achilles Heels. Instead I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I needed a good night's sleep before the big test tomorrow. By the time I was settled in my bed, I heard the front door open which was quickly followed by the sound of Odie and Herry's voices. After a while they slowly became muffled as they made their way in the basement to go in their bedrooms.

* * *

Archie lounged on his bed with his laptop propped on his legs. He knew he should have been studying for his physics test that was tomorrow. He hadn't studied yet, and he figured he was just going to wing it. Grades didn't really matter to him. As long as he passed the class, life was beautiful. And besides, he had managed to find the three new episodes of Sherlock on Tumblr. He had no clue if that was even legal, but hey! He needed to know what happened to Sherlock after the season 2 finale. All of a sudden, the door of his bedroom burst open and Atlanta staggered into his room. Archie was up on his feet in a matter of seconds, his laptop falling carelessly to the ground.

''Atlanta? Are you okay?'' He asked slowly approaching his friend who seemed to be extremely dazed and confused. She was clutching her side and looked as pale as a sheet.

''Archie...'' She said, stumbling over to him. She tripped over her own foot but was instantaneously caught by her best friend.

Archie suddenly felt something wet, slowly seeping into his clothes. He touched his clothes and brought his fingers up to his face. It was a dark, thick, liquid. She was bleeding and heavily.

''Atlanta! What happened? Are you okay?'' He said lying her on his bed. ''Answer me!'' She wasn't answering, she was unconscious. He quickly grabbed his PMR and called the rest of the gang. ''Guys, help!'' he yelled, looking nervously over at Atlanta.

''Archie? Was is it?'' Jay said nervously over the PMR.

''It's Atlanta! She's hurt.'' He quickly replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

''We're on our way.'' Jay replied, just before Herry and Odie burst into Archie's room.

''What's happened?'' The two asked simultaneously, rushing over to Atlanta's side.

''She's been attacked. We need to get her to the school.''

''Let's go!'' Herry replied springing into action. He went to pick her up bridal style but Odie quickly stopped him.

''Wait! Wrap something around her wound and put pressure on it. It will help slow down the bleeding.''

Archie swiftly removed his signature blue hoodie and wrapped it around her wound. He then proceeded to picking her up and carrying her downstairs. Odie and Herry were right behind him, following Archie out of the Brownstone and into the truck. He placed Atlanta on the back seat and Archie sat beside her. Herry and Odie took the front. They were about to head off when Neil burst out of the door calling out for them to wait up for him. And with that, they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Dreams **

**Chapter 2**

**(Archie POV)**

****Small warning for swearing in this chapter.** Other then that, enjoy! And thank you for all the support. **

''Can't you drive any faster!'' I yelled at Herry from the back of the car. Atlanta was growing paler by the second whereas my hoodie, which was tightly wrapped around her waist, kept getting darker due to all of the blood she was losing. I was no medical expert, but I knew that it couldn't be good to be losing that much blood so quickly.

''I'm going as fast as I can buddy!'' Herry replied before slamming his foot on the breaks, allowing an old married couple to finish crossing the intersection. ''I can't just run over everybody that gets in the way.'' The descendant of Hercules looked to his right, checking for traffic or anymore people wanting to cross. With everything clear, he made a sharp turn on Anderson street. I grabbed on to Atlanta, making sure she didn't roll off of the seat. I looked out the window, checking to see how far we were from the school. Herry was taking a different way to get there. I looked back down at Atlanta, I could barely see her chest rise and fall anymore. This was bad. I pressed my hand to her wrist, trying to find a pulse. It was faint and slow.

''Herry, were running out of time.'' I yelled at him again. I was extremely nervous about Atlanta's safety, I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't breathe. We needed to get to Chiron, he would save her. She just had to hang on for a couple more minutes. She was strong and a fighter, I knew she could do it. She just had too. The car jolted to an abrupt stop and brought me back to reality. We had finally made it to the gods secret hideaway.

''I'll run ahead and warn Chiron.'' Odie said, jumping out of the truck and running off into the school.

''Neil get the door.'' Herry instructed our partner as he helped me carry Atlanta out of the car. Together we ran into the school making sure that Atlanta didn't move or jump too much. Neil was holding open the door to the janitor's closet and we rushed past him and through the portal. As soon as we had surfaced onto the other side we saw Odie waving at us to follow him. We quickly caught up to him and the five of us made our way into Chiron's office.

''Lay her down on the couch, quickly.'' The centaur instructed us as soon as we entered the room. I gently laid Atlanta on the couch, yet I still held on to her hand. Chiron trotted over to the couch carrying a tray of medical instruments and collection of vials containing strange colored liquids. ''I will have to ask you all to leave the room.'' He said removing the sweater off of Atlanta's waist.

''No she...'' I started saying, but Herry was already dragging me gently out of the room.

''Come on buddy. It's for the best.'' Herry said to me. The last thing I saw before Odie closed the door behind us was Atlanta's pale face, and her body looking lifeless. I wished that this wouldn't be the last time I saw her. She couldn't die. Not like this. The team needed her, I needed her.

* * *

Hera arrived shortly after with a couple of the other gods. They silently walked past us and into the room, quickly shutting the door behind them so that we wouldn't see anything.

Neil, Odie, Herry and I were all sitting on the floor in the hallway since their were no chairs here. I couldn't seem to sit still, I needed to get up and walk around. Atlanta was in there, probably dying and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so useless. If I had been in her place, would she have fought harder to stay by my side? I should of done the same. Wait, what was I thinking? As much as I wanted to be with Atlanta, as much as I loved her. She didn't feel the same way about me. To her, we we're just friends. But sometimes, I wished we we're more, I wish I could run my hands through her hair and feel the touch of her lips. No. I couldn't think about this right now. I needed to get my mind off of things, I needed to breathe.

''I'll go see if I can find us some chairs.'' I said to my friends, rising up off the floor. They all looked up at me and nodded their heads in silence. Since we had gotten kicked out of Chiron's office, none of us had said a word. I noticed that they all had nervous, pained looks on their faces. They all seemed mentally and physically exhausted, just like me.

''I'll come and help you.'' Herry said, getting up at his turn.

''No!'' I said harshly. A hurt looked appeared on his face. ''Sorry.'' I mumbled. ''I just need to be alone, I need time to think.''

''Okay.'' He replied, a sad, small smile appearing on his face. ''Just holler if you need help with anything.''

I shook my head up and down in reply and slowly started walking away. I had no specific place in mind. I let my feet carry me. After a while, I had managed to make my way to the center of the gods hideaway, where Zeus's statue stood proud and tall. I stopped and looked up at his face. I hadn't seen him enter the room earlier with Hera and the others. Maybe he just appeared in the room later on or maybe he just hadn't showed up. Did he even care if Atlanta was dying? I cared. I needed Atlanta, more then anything in the world. She was my other half and even though I had never told her this; I loved her. Why had I never told her this? There had been countless opportunities. After the attack from Scamander, the time Theresa nearly died or when we gazed at the stars after Atlanta had almost been eaten by Lykon. But even during those moments, I feared rejection. What if she said no? What then? But now it would maybe never happen. If she died, I would never be able to say these things to her. God, I was a fool, a dork, for waiting this long.

"Archie!" I heard Jay yell from behind me. The sound of his voice brought me back to reality. I turned around to see Jay and Theresa running towards me. Jay was sporting a nice black tuxedo and Theresa a long, beautiful, dark purple dress. Why were they dressed up so fancy? Right, they had been on a date. I recall Jay mentioning something about it this morning at breakfast. "We came as fast as we could." He explained coming to a halt in front of me.

"Is Atlanta okay? Where is she? What happened?" Theresa frantically asked. "As soon as Jay closed his PMR, I had a vision. There was blood, lot's of it. Archie what happened?" She continued, not giving me time to explain.

I sighed. If she was having visions about this, shouldn't she know? But judging from her nervous state, I guessed not. "I don't know. She just stumbled into my room, dazed and confused and clutching her side. She fainted, so I grabbed her and laid her on my bed. She hasn't woken up since." I explained.

Jay shook his head. "It doesn't make sense." He mumbled.

"What doesn't make sense?" Theresa asked.

"If Atlanta had been attacked, we would of known about it. No creature can enter the dorm without Athena knowing. She was there wasn't she?" The leader asked.

"I don't know. Actually come to think of it, I didn't see her all night and she didn't make an appearance after Atlanta came into my room." I replied.

"But Jay," Theresa said. "You know that if any monster enters, a siren goes off. Athena set that up."

"I know! That's what I was thinking too. It's impossible for anything to get into the dorm without us knowing." Jay stated, running a hand through his hair. A habit he had when he was thinking.

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked. "If no monster is behind this, then who is."

"Well," Jay looked at the ground, sighing. "It's possible that... That she did this to herself." He finished, avoided my gaze.

"What the fuck Jay?" I yelled. "You're suggesting that Atlanta tried to commit suicide! Are you fucking mental?"

"Archie." Theresa said to me, in a calm voice. "We have to take into consideration every possibility. We don't know what's going through her head. Maybe she was..."

"No! Both of you are crazy." I yelled. "Atlanta would never do that. She has no reason. And why are you both jumping to that conclusion?"

"You don't know for sure Archie." Jay said, finally looking at me. ''And right now, we don't have much other explanations.

"Do you guys hear yourselves? This is Atlanta were talking about! Nature loving, outgoing, funny, full of life Atlanta! What would make her decide one night to stab herself to death? Give me a good reason!" I yelled at them, loosing my temper.

"Cronus." Jay replied. "Maybe she got tired of him ruining our lives and decided..."

"No! Don't give me that bullshit. She wanted to get rid of him just as bad as we all want to. She would never die, go without a fight, before seeing Cronus die. And most of all, she would of told me if something was wrong. She tells me everything.'' Jay and Theresa both looked at a lost for words. ''I'm not saying that she tried to but, even at that, if she did try to kill herself why would she come into my room after? If she wanted to die, she wouldn't of came to see me, knowing I would save her."

"Okay then. What do you suggest happened?' Jay asked, starting to get mad himself. He hated it when we couldn't find an explanation or a plan for something.

"I don't know. I wasn't there!" I yelled.

"I thought you knew everything about her?" Jay taunted back.

Theresa quickly jumped between the two of us before anything could happen. "What is wrong with you two?" She yelled. Staring at each of us for a moment before continuing. "Our best friend is suffering and you guys are fighting instead of being there for her? I don't give a damn what happen to Atlanta. All I care about is that she makes it out of this okay. You guys should do the same."

Jay sighed and relaxed his composure. "You're right, Atlanta needs us right now.'' He stretched out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. ''No hard feelings?" He said looking at me.

I nodded my head, but I was still angry at him. Did he really think that Atlanta committed suicide? Both of them were out of their minds.

"Archie?" Theresa asked. "Atlanta is in Chiron's study right?"

"Yeah." Together the three of us made our way towards the rest of our group. None of us said a word. We finally arrived in front of Chiron's study when Neil jumped from off of the floor.

"Finally you're back! I'm getting really sore from sitting on the hard floor. Wait a second? Where are the chairs? And what about some beds? Did it not occur to you that we need those to sleep on." he complained.

"Sorry." I mumbled, before sitting down on the floor myself, ignoring Neil's complaints. Jay and Theresa followed my lead and together, as a team, we awaited news from the gods. Our fate resting in the hands of Atlanta. If she didn't make it, we would be doomed. Only the seven of us, together, could defeat Cronus.


End file.
